


ONESHOTS WITH ALL PRONOUNS AND SEXUALITIES

by adaezexo



Category: freeform - Fandom
Genre: BoyxBoy, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Gay, Gen, M/M, Oneshot, They/Them, books with all pronouns, books with all pronouns and sexualities, books with all sexualities, boyxgirl, gay oneshot - Freeform, girl on girl fluff, girlxgirl, no room for jesus, oneshots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-16 01:22:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29323905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adaezexo/pseuds/adaezexo
Summary: She/Her, He/Him, They/Them, e.t.c. Straight, Bisexual, Pansexual,  Gay, e.t.c. All pronouns and sexualities are represented in this oneshot compilation!  Just scroll through and find the pronouns you want for yourself or the love interest.  The love interest will always be described vaguely, so you can imagine whoever/whatever you want!I will be taking requests in the comments but I'm not going to make any of them into their own story.Remember to love who you want to love :))Enjoy!🌈🌈🌈🌈🌈🌈🌈🌈🌈🌈🌈🌈🌈🌈🌈
Collections: Bi Bi Bi. (And everything else), GAY Fics, Oneshot Gems





	1. oneshot one: pansexual version

-they/them pronouns- -pan-

In this version, the love interest uses they/them pronouns. To see the version where the love interest uses different pronouns, go to the next chapter.

●○●○●○●○●○●○●○●○●○●○●○●○●○●○●○●○●○●○●○●○●○●○●○●

Annalise checked the time on her phone and sighed.

He had stood her up. Again.

The bar was about to close and her boyfriend hadn’t made an appearance. Now that she thought about it, she hadn’t seen him in 2 weeks. And they lived together.

As she was about to leave, she noticed a waiter making their way to her table.

When they got to her table, her heart skipped a beat. 

They were beautiful.

Taking a deep breath, she forced a smile as they flashed a smile that made her want to drop to her knees.

Time seemed to slow down as she dug her fingers into the table to stop her knees from buckling.

Their teeth were perfect.

Their face was perfect.

Their hair was perfect.

Everything about them was perfect.

She couldn’t believe her eyes, she had never seen such… perfection.

“Ma’am?” Blinking rapidly, Annalise took a couple steps back, jerked out of her star struck haze by a wonderful deep, full, rich, warm voice that sent shivers up her spine.

“Uh- yes?” 

“I- Annalise gazed into their warm dark brown eyes that made you feel like you could stare into them forever.

“Annalise. Call me Annalise.”

They paused and continued, the smile on their face unwavering.

“You’ve been here for 2 hours and haven’t ordered anything, are you waiting for someone?”

Annalise blanched. She hadn’t been expecting that, or for them to be so attractive..

“I was waiting for my bo- my friend.” 

Why did she say that?

She had a boyfriend.

They had been dating for 2 years.

She loved him.. right?

But they were so...

“Well we close in 30 minutes, can I get you anything?”

Annalise froze. This was her chance, she could ask them for their number, for a date, for them to go home with her, there were so many choices, but very little time. 

Gathering the courage, Annalise smiled, a genuine one this time, “Sure, can I get your number?”

They looked around then leaned in, grinning wider than Annalise thought possible. 

“For a price.”

“And what is that price?” All her previous worries melted away as she matched their grin with a playful one.

“Me. You. A date.”

She hadn’t expected them to find her attractive, much less want to go on a date with her.

“Where and when?’ She leaned forward and placed her hand on theirs, holding in a squeal as her heart hammered into her chest.

“Meet me at the back. 9pm sharp.” 

Holy shit. 

This was actually happening.

She wanted to scream and jump for joy, but she held it in and kept her composure.

“See you then, Annalise.” The waiter whispered into her ear as they walked past her, winking and smirking at her flustered face.

◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇

Hope you enjoyed this chapter! Go to the next chapter for the bisexual version where the love interest uses she/her pronouns.

Remember to love yourself and whoever you want to love!


	2. oneshot one: bisexual version

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She/Her, He/Him, They/Them, e.t.c. Straight, Bisexual, Pansexual, Gay, e.t.c. All pronouns and sexualities are represented in this oneshot compilation! Just scroll through and find the pronouns you want for yourself or the love interest. The love interest will always be described vaguely, so you can imagine whoever/whatever you want!
> 
> I will be taking requests in the comments but I'm not going to make any of them into their own story.
> 
> Remember to love who you want to love :))
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> 🌈🌈🌈🌈🌈🌈🌈🌈🌈🌈🌈🌈🌈🌈🌈

In this version, the love interest uses she/her pronouns.

●○●○●○●○●○●○●○●○●○●○●○●○●○●○●○●○●○●○●○●○●

Annalise checked the time on her phone and sighed.

He had stood her up. Again.

The bar was about to close and her boyfriend hadn’t made an appearance. Now that she thought about it, she hadn’t seen him in 2 weeks. And they lived together.

As she was about to leave, she noticed a waiter making their way to her table.

When she got to her table, her heart skipped a beat. 

She was beautiful.

Taking a deep breath, she forced a smile as the waiter flashed a smile that made her want to drop to her knees.

Time seemed to slow down as she dug her fingers into the table to stop her knees from buckling.

Her teeth were perfect.

Her face was perfect.

Her hair was perfect.

Everything about her was perfect.

She couldn’t believe her eyes, she had never seen such… perfection.

“Ma’am?” Blinking rapidly, Annalise took a couple steps back, jerked out of her star struck haze by a wonderful soft, full, rich, warm voice that sent shivers up her spine.

“Uh- yes?” 

“I- Annalise gazed into her warm dark brown eyes that made you feel like you could stare into them forever.

“Annalise. Call me Annalise.”

The waiter paused then continued, the smile on her unwavering.

“You’ve been here for 2 hours and haven’t ordered anything, are you waiting for someone?”

Annalise blanched. She hadn’t been expecting that, or for her to be so attractive..

“I was waiting for my bo- my friend.” 

Why did she say that?

She had a boyfriend.

They had been dating for 2 years.

She loved him.. right?

But she was so...

“Well we close in 30 minutes, can I get you anything?”

Annalise froze. This was her chance, she could ask her for her number, for a date, for her to go home with her, there were so many choices, but very little time. 

Gathering the courage, Annalise smiled, a genuine one this time, “Sure, can I get your number?”

She looked around then leaned in, grinning wider than Annalise thought possible. 

“For a price.”

“And what is that price?” All her previous worries melted away as she matched her grin with a playful one.

“Me. You. A date.”

She hadn’t expected someone so perfect to find her attractive, much less want to go on a date with her.

“Where and when?’ She leaned forward and placed her hand on the waiter’s glove covered one, holding in a squeal as her heart hammered into her chest.

“Meet me at the back. 9pm sharp.” 

Holy shit. 

This was actually happening.

She wanted to scream and jump for joy, but she held it in and kept her composure.

“See you then, Annalise.” The waiter whispered into her ear as she walked past her, winking and smirking at her flustered face.

◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◇◆◇◆◇◆◇

Hope you enjoyed this chapter! Go to the next chapter for the lesbian version where the love interest also uses she/her pronouns.

Remember to love yourself and whoever you want to love!


	3. oneshot one: lesbian version

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She/Her, He/Him, They/Them, e.t.c. Straight, Bisexual, Pansexual, Gay, e.t.c. All pronouns and sexualities are represented in this oneshot compilation! Just scroll through and find the pronouns you want for yourself or the love interest. The love interest will always be described vaguely, so you can imagine whoever/whatever you want!
> 
> I will be taking requests in the comments but I'm not going to make any of them into their own story.
> 
> Remember to love who you want to love :))
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> 🌈🌈🌈🌈🌈🌈🌈🌈🌈🌈🌈🌈🌈🌈🌈

In this version, the love interest uses they/them pronouns. To see the version where the love interest uses different pronouns, go to the next chapter.  
●○●○●○●○●○●○●○●○●○●○●○●○●○●○●○●○●○●○●○●○●○●○●○●○●

Annalise checked the time on her phone and sighed.

She had stood her up. Again.

The bar was about to close and her girlfriend hadn’t made an appearance. Now that she thought about it, she hadn’t seen her in 2 weeks. And they lived together.

As she was about to leave, she noticed a waiter making their way to her table.

When she got to her table, her heart skipped a beat. 

She was beautiful.

Taking a deep breath, she forced a smile as the waiter flashed a smile that made her want to drop to her knees.

Time seemed to slow down as she dug her fingers into the table to stop her knees from buckling.

Her teeth were perfect.

Her face was perfect.

Her hair was perfect.

Everything about her was perfect.

She couldn’t believe her eyes, she had never seen such… perfection.

“Ma’am?” Blinking rapidly, Annalise took a couple steps back, jerked out of her star struck haze by a wonderful soft, full, rich, warm voice that sent shivers up her spine.

“Uh- yes?” 

“I- Annalise gazed into her warm dark brown eyes that made you feel like you could stare into them forever.

“Annalise. Call me Annalise.”

She paused and continued, the smile on her unwavering.

“You’ve been here for 2 hours and haven’t ordered anything, are you waiting for someone?”

Annalise blanched. She hadn’t been expecting that, or for her to be so attractive..

“I was waiting for my gi- my friend.” 

Why did she say that?

She had a girlfriend.

They had been dating for 2 years.

She loved her.. right?

But she was so...

“Well we close in 30 minutes, can I get you anything?”

Annalise froze. This was her chance, she could ask her for her number, for a date, for her to go home with her, there were so many choices, but very little time. 

Gathering the courage, Annalise smiled, a genuine one this time, “Sure, can I get your number?”

The waiter looked around then leaned in, grinning wider than Annalise thought possible.

“For a price.”

“And what is that price?” All her previous worries melted away as she matched the waiter's grin with a playful one.

“Me. You. A date.”

She hadn’t expected someone so perfect to find her attractive, much less want to go on a date with her.

“Where and when?’ She leaned forward and placed her hand on the waiter’s glove covered one, holding in a squeal as her heart hammered into her chest.

“Meet me at the back. 9pm sharp.” 

Holy shit. 

This was actually happening.

She wanted to scream and jump for joy, but she held it in and kept her composure.

“See you then, Annalise.” The waiter whispered into her ear as she walked past her, winking and smirking at her flustered face.

◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇

Hope you enjoyed this chapter! Go to the next chapter for the straight version where the love interest uses he/him pronouns.

Remember to love yourself and whoever you want to love!


	4. oneshot one: straight version

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She/Her, He/Him, They/Them, e.t.c. Straight, Bisexual, Pansexual, Gay, e.t.c. All pronouns and sexualities are represented in this oneshot compilation! Just scroll through and find the pronouns you want for yourself or the love interest. The love interest will always be described vaguely, so you can imagine whoever/whatever you want!
> 
> I will be taking requests in the comments but I'm not going to make any of them into their own story.
> 
> Remember to love who you want to love :))
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> 🌈🌈🌈🌈🌈🌈🌈🌈🌈🌈🌈🌈🌈🌈🌈

In this version, the love interest uses he/him pronouns.  
●○●○●○●○●○●○●○●○●○●○●○●○●○●○●○●○●○●○●○●○●○●○●○●○●

Annalise checked the time on her phone and sighed.

He had stood her up. Again.

The bar was about to close and her boyfriend hadn’t made an appearance. Now that she thought about it, she hadn’t seen him in 2 weeks. And they lived together.

As she was about to leave, she noticed a waiter making his way to her table.

When he got to her table, her heart skipped a beat. 

He was beautiful.

Taking a deep breath, she forced a smile as the waiter flashed a smile that made her want to drop to her knees.

Time seemed to slow down as she dug her fingers into the table to stop her knees from buckling.

His teeth were perfect.

His face was perfect.

His hair was perfect.

Everything about him was perfect.

She couldn’t believe her eyes, she had never seen such… perfection.

“Ma’am?” Blinking rapidly, Annalise took a couple steps back, jerked out of her star struck haze by a wonderful deep, full, rich, warm voice that sent shivers up her spine.

“Uh- yes?” 

“I- Annalise gazed into his warm dark brown eyes that made you feel like you could stare into them forever.

“Annalise. Call me Annalise.”

The waiter paused and continued, the smile on his face unwavering.

“You’ve been here for 2 hours and haven’t ordered anything, are you waiting for someone?”

Annalise blanched. She hadn’t been expecting that, or for him to be so attractive..

“I was waiting for my bo- my friend.” 

Why did she say that?

She had a boyfriend.

They had been dating for 2 years.

She loved him.. right?

But he was so...

“Well we close in 30 minutes, can I get you anything?”

Annalise froze. This was her chance, she could ask for his number, for a date, for him to go home with her, there were so many choices, but very little time. 

Gathering the courage, Annalise smiled, a genuine one this time, “Sure, can I get your number?”

He looked around then leaned in, grinning wider than Annalise thought possible. 

“For a price.”

“And what is that price?” All her previous worries melted away as she matched his grin with a playful one.

“Me. You. A date.”

She hadn’t expected someone so perfect to find her attractive, much less want to go on a date with her.

“Where and when?’ She leaned forward and placed her hand on the waiter’s glove covered one, holding in a squeal as her heart hammered into her chest.

“Meet me at the back. 9pm sharp.” 

Holy shit. 

This was actually happening.

She wanted to scream and jump for joy, but she held it in and kept her composure.

“See you then, Annalise.” The waiter whispered into her ear as he walked past her, winking and smirking at her flustered face.

◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇

Hope you enjoyed this chapter! This is the last version of oneshot one, go to the next chapter to read a new oneshot.

Remember to love yourself and whoever you want to love!


End file.
